


Kiss It Better? |J3T•CS|

by DaGuppz (orphan_account)



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, adam kokesh reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DaGuppz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordon has a persistant tooth ache and George wants to make it better</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better? |J3T•CS|

**Author's Note:**

> so i have a REALLY persistant tooth ache right now.  
> ive tried salted water n shot but really the only thing that helps is putting pressure on it.  
> we also dont have the money for a dentist visit, so im SOL...  
> this is short btw!  
> enjoy~~

Jordon rubbed the front of his mouth again with his finger tips, his bottom left central and lateral incisors were absolutely killing him, it'd been this way for two days already.  
Jordon clenched his teeth and bit his lip lightly, trying to dull the pain. He tried swishing salted water around in his mouth and that didn't work. What did seem to work though was rubbing his tongue against the inside of his teeth along with creating suction with his tongue and cheeks.   
"Jordon, hey, Jordon. You awake over there?" Jordon was snapped out of his trance created by pain George speaking.  
"Yeah, my teeth just hurt like Hell." Jordon complained to George who was watching a current events on Adam Kokesh.  
Jordon pressed his tongue harshly against his incisors, making the pain cease for a few seconds before he had to rest the muscle and the ache came back.  
Suddenly George was straddling his lap, "George, not now, okay?"  
"I'm gonna make that tooth ache feel better, Jordon."

George pressed his mouth to Jordon's and pressed his tongue inside.  
Jordon had pushed his tongue against his teeth again and when je removed it he whined at the immediate pain returning.

George swished his tongue over the edge of his teeth and pressed down hard on them as he swiped the muscle across them.   
Jordon sighed as the pressure dissolved the throb of the bone.  
George moved away from that area and washed his tongue over the palate of Jordon's mouth, the cavity was free of the ache for only a few seconds. 

When it returned Jordon guided George's tongue back to his teeth, urging it to put stress back on them.  
George complied and kept the muscle there for a long while, even when Jordon let his rest.

George eventually pulled away and put his thumb between Jordon's teeth and lip, putting the load onto the bone once more, "I'm gonna get you some more salted water and then take you to the dentist."

"Thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> and as always:  
> commemts over kudos  
> they make tooth aches go away.  
> (plz help. it hurts..)


End file.
